Corazon de nuez
by Karla.Anders
Summary: Kory intenta expresarle su amor a Dick con ayuda de alguien.


**Corazon de nuez:**

**CAPITULO I**

Huevos revueltos con mantequilla, eso es lo que huelo todas las mañanas al despertar. Bajar las escaleras a toda velocidad tal como un cohete para poder comer los deliciosos huevos que hace mi mamá.

Me llamo Kory Anders, de pelo rojo, piel orena y ser una de las únicas chicas que sean de ojos verdes que están en mi clase, la 1M-D, es raro ser de pelo rojo, ojos verdes y morena pero que se le va a hacer.

No poder cerrar mi boca, ese es mi problema, y espero que todos tengan uno. Pero tengo unos grandiosos amigo; ellos son Tara Markov , un chica divertida y de pelo amarillo, tiene los ojos azules, su piel es de color blanco tostado. Otro amigo es Victor Stone, un chico que es dos años mayor que yo, pero que lo conozco desde que tengo nueve años, o sea, en la clase 4-B, del 2009, con la profesora Honey. Sin desviarnos, Gar (como le llamamos) es bajo y muy delgado, es muy divertido y gracioso. Le gusta decir casi todo como un chiste. Es de pelo amarillo y adora animar a la gente y eso gusto, me lo pegó a mí. Ya que gracias a él sirvo de apollo moral para mis amigos. En la clase de Tara, tambien esta Rachel mi mejor amiga, ella es un poco timida y callada. tiene el pelo corto de color negro y ojos entre violetas y azules, me encantan. Ese es mi grupo de amigos, nos juntamos todos los recreos detrás de los setos que hay entre nuestra sección y la de básica.

Tara, Rachel y Garfield están en la clase 1M-D y Victor en la 2M-A.

Como toda chica normal, estoy enamorada de un chico de la clase 8-C. Se llamaDick Grayson, un chico muy hermoso, el mas bello del mundo, diría yo, pero cuando veo sus ojos solo veo el cielo y me pierdo en ellos, como si fuera una hermosa luz. No puedo hablar al esta cerca de el, es como si se me trabara la lengua, además, me da miedo mirarlo cuando está cerca ya que tengo temor que se asuste de mí. El tiene el pelo negro, pero es un negro diferente, nose como describirlo pero es hermoso, sus ojos son azules claros y el contorno oscuro y su piel es blanca.

**CAPITULO II**

Una mañana desperté, y como de costumbre olí a huevos con mantequilla, bajé corriendo las escaleras y me senté a la mesa, esos huevos estaban más ricos y sabrosos que de costumbre. Al salir corriendo por la puerta casi tropiezo con una raíz del viejo nogal que está frente a mi casa. Es muy viejo, y según mi abuela, estaba antes que ella naciera.

El pueblo en el que vivo se llama Nuts Valley (Valle de Nueces), le pusieron así por los muchos nogales que habían antes, y su nombre es en inglés, porque la crearon una colonia de ingleses. Las casas son de color blanco, excepto el ayuntamiento y la policía, que son rojas, y todas tienen tejas naranjas.

Mi abuela me contó que cuando era niña se podían ver nogales por todas las esquinas, patios y plazas del pueblo antes que se talaran para la construcción, pero que dejaron el de mi casa porque siempre fue el mas grande y robusto. Siempre dije que ese árbol pareciera como si tuviese nariz y ojos. Pero nadie se daba cuenta.

Ese día me tocó con la profesora Fresia, una profesora que me cae muy bien. Ella nos enseña lenguaje y ese día nos estaba pasando la poesía:

La poesía, se escribe en verso y generalmente con rimas, y han habido muchos poetas importantes, como Pablo Neruda, Gabriela Mistral, y muchos más – Explicaba, emocionada – pero sin duda, en mi opinión, el mejor es Vicente Huidobro, me gusta mucho su forma de ser, además de ser muy extravagante para su época - decía.

Me gusta la profesora Fresia, porque explica bien y me incita a lo que mas me gusta, la poesía. Además muchas veces he estado pensando en como conquistar a Dick por la poesía, pero ¿Cómo lo hago?, no puedo llegar sin razón alguna y recitarle un poema de amor como si nada, ¡No!. Eses es un dilema que no he podido resolver.

**CAPITULO III**

Al día siguiente, la rutina de siempre, desayuno, baño, vestirme e ir al colegio. Como siempre, salí corriendo, pero esta vez, me choque con el tronco, me desembobé y seguí mi camino, pero sentí que alguien me miraba, pensé que era mi hermano, Ryan, que es igual a mí, pero mas alto y de piel mas clara, que me quería jugar una broma más. Al darme la vuelta no había nadie, entonces seguí caminando, pero aún seguía sin ver a nadie, entonces vi el tronco del nogal moviéndose, era un movimiento, como si un pecho humano respirara.

Me acerqué lentamente, un poco asustada por el movimiento del árbol, ya que, no era normal ver a un árbol respirar. Coloqué mi oreja en el tronco y escuché la respiración. Creí que el golpe había sido muy fuerte y me estaba volviendo loco. Agité mi cabeza y volví a poner mi oído en el tronco, y efectivamente, estaba respirando.

-Te veo preocupada - dijo una voz – yo te podría ayudar –, pero no veía la procedencia de ésta.

Miré a todos lados hasta que escuché otra vez:

-Oye, mira hacia acá-.

Me di la vuelta y vi, los supuestos ojos del árbol mirándome.

-¡Ah! ¿Acaso puedes hablar? – Grité asombrada- ¡esto es imposible! ¡Eres un árbol! -.

-Nada es imposible…- Me dijo tranquilamente, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta que casi me desmayaba.

El árbol parecía un anciano por su voz grave y tosca, además, como era invierno no tenía hojas, entonces parecía mas viejo aún.

**CAPITULO IV**

- He visto muchas cosas durante mi vida – dijo el árbol, que se llamaba Cirilo- en especial, parejas -. Justo con esa palabra me puse triste porque no podía hacer que Dick sea mi novio. - Veo que estás triste, ¿Qué pasa? –. Me preguntó Cirilo.

- Lo que pasa es que hay un chico llamado Dick y me gusta mucho, pero el no siente lo mismo -.

- Te ayudaré por este largo camino, no te preocupes - contó el nogal con una voz tan apacible como la voz de una madre.

- ¿En serio me ayudarás? – Le pregunté agradecido-.

- Sí, no pareces mala persona, solo necesitas encontrar un nuevo tipo de amor, lo primero sería conocerlo, ¿Qué sabes de el?–. Preguntó.

- Su nombre es Dick, le gustan las artes marciales y la música, y …., su color favorito es el rojo – le conté a Cirilo.

- Bueno, intenta acercarte mas a el, es mi primer consejo -. Me dijo. - Te aviso que corras, porque tienes cinco minutos para llegar a clases -.

- Oh, ¡verdad! – Y empecé a correr - ¡Gracias! -. Le grite al árbol mientras corría antes de que tocaran la campana.

**CAPITULO V**

Llegué justo a la tocada del timbre y gracias a ello pude evitarme una anotación negativa.

Cuando tocó el timbre fui detrás de los setos, donde siempre me junto con mis amigos, primero llegó Victor y después llegaron Tara, Rachel e Gar.

Nos gusta conversar sobre muchas cosas, siempre terminamos riendo por las cosas divertidas que dan en televisión.

Dick es amigo de los chicos, Victor y Garfield y justo ese día pasó por ahí.

Yo, parecía una idiota con una risa boba cada vez que decía algo, por suerte no se daba cuenta, pero Rachel sí.

- Parecías una boba- me decía Rachel, después que Garfield se fue. -No puedes reírte de cada cosa que dice, es muy tonto….-.

Desgraciadamente, tenía razón, y como de costumbre no pude hablar y me puse nerviosa.

Al día siguiente, la misma rutina, pero esta vez, en vez de chocarme o tropezarme con el árbol le empecé a hablar.

-Tuviste que haberme visto, ¡parecía una idiota!-. Le conté lo sucedido –Es imposible que hable con el Cir- lo empecé a llamar- la lengua se me traba como un nudo y, por si fuera poco, me río de cada cosa que dice-. Hablé desconsolada.

-Toma esto- y el viento agitó sus hojas y cayó desde sus ramas, una nuez -Te servirá para poder hablar con el – la abrí, pero no sabia si comerla o no – Vamos, cómela, no te hará daño -.

-¿Seguro?-.

-Sí, seguro, es un "Corazón de Nuez", en verdad es una nuez normal, pero cada vez que una pareja comía una, se enamoraban aún más, hasta jurarse amor eterno –me anecdotó Cir.

-Entonces, no hay tiempo que perder – y me metí la nuez a la boca, pero no sabia seca, sino dulce y azucarada. Nunca me sentí tan feliz.

**CAPITULO VI**

En el colegio, la mañana siguiente, me sentía más segura que en toda mi vida, dispuesta a saber lo que hacia.

Llevaba una carta en mi bolsillo y muchas cosas en mi cabeza.

En la hora del recreo, me junté con mis amigos, pero me sentía diferente.

Justo lo que quería que pasara ocurrió, llegó Dick.

-Hola a todos – Dijo el.

-Hola – Dijimos todos.

Habló un poco con los chicos, pero antes de que se fuera le pasé la carta y le dije:

-Ábrela a la salida de Clases -.

-Ok - me respondió con una sonrisa.

Pasaron algunos días y el ya no pasaba, pero seguía yendo a clases. Hasta que un día me encontré con el a la salida, me miró y me tomo la mano. Estaba fascinada y extrañada, pero feliz.

Pasaron los días y el se empezó a juntar conmigo y nuestro grupo de amigos, hasta que un día me llevó a un lugar apartado del colegio y me dijo:

-Hemos estado tiempo juntos, pero es solo una amistad, y yo quisiera dar un paso mas- no sabia como reaccionar, empecé a balbucear, pero eso paró cuando sus labios tocaron los míos.

**CAPITULO VII**

-¡Cir! ¡Cir! – Gritaba - ¡Lo he conseguido! ¡Lo he hecho! - iba corriendo y por eso no me di cuenta que choque con algo, pero a tal punto de desmayarme.

Cuando desperté, vi la cara de mi madre y la de Dick.

-¿Estás bien cariño?- Dijo mi madre un poco asustada.

-Si, si, estoy bien, ¿y el nogal? – Pregunté desesperado.

-Está ahí, como siempre- dijo Dick.

Corrí hacia él, pero no respiraba, y mucho menos hablaba. No sabía que hacer. Conservé la calma hasta que llegó Dick y me tomó de la cintura.

-¿Qué miras? – Me preguntó.

- Nada, solo que…., nada – Le dije.

Y justo en ese momento cayeron dos nueces al frente de nosotros. El cogió una y la abrió, y yo hice lo mismo.

-Cómela – le dije – sabe dulce, tanto como tú.

-Gracias – me respondió dulcemente.

Solo recuerdo que después de eso Dick, se volvió mi novio y que nunca volví a oír hablar a Cir.

Fin


End file.
